Manny's Babies
by citygal509
Summary: This is my way of what might of happened if manny did not have an abortion. This is after the pregnancy. I Do not own Degrassi or its charcters, except for the ones I make up and i shall note them
1. Manny's Babies

Today was the first day of school for Manny since the birth of Manuela & Craig Jrs. Santos. She was fourteen and already was the mother of twins. "Well," she thought "at least I won't be made fun of any more cause was fat. Time to go in." She pushed the doors open with her foot because she was holding two car seats with four week old babies. As she walked the halls, many people stopped and looked at the babies. She walked right by Ashley's locker and Ashley looked at her and turned quickly. "Well I know she is still mad at me for stealing Craig from her," thought Manny. She walked faster. Her arms were getting tired. To bad they don't have a nursery, I'm probably the first teenage mother since Emma's mom at degrassi, she thought. Here she was, Ms Quan's class. She pushed open the door and everybody screamed, "Welcome back Manny and Babies."  
"Hey honey sorry I couldn't pick you up. I had to come early and help fix this," said Craig her husband. Since her pregnancy they had a civil union and were going to have a big wedding when they were older. Since Manny backed out of the abortion her parents kicked her out, so Joey let them live in the apartment over the garage. Craig took Manuela Jr. from her and Emma, Manny's best friend took Craig Jr. Emma and Manny were friends again.  
"Attention please," said Mr. Raddich, "Manny & Craig please bring yourselves and your babies up on this platform. I would like to unveil the Manny Santos nursery room. " It was a small room with a nursery caretaker. "Thank you everybody," Manny said. "This was put together with fundraising by The Spirit Squad and The Students for a Cleaner Earth Club," Mr. Raddich said, "We also recognize that more young people in the country and Degrassi are getting pregnant and we will need a Nursery very soon." "Thanks guys," Manny said as she looked around the room at the smiling classmates and teachers. Her eyes stopped right at Paige Michealchuck. "Was she a little fatter?" Manny thought. As Manny and Craig walked down from the platform Paige made her way over.  
"Hi many those are adorable children you have. I hope mine are that adorable," Paige said. "Paige are you pregnant?" Craig and Manny asked in unison. "Um, yeah. Spinner and I got crazy one night and didn't use protection." Paige replied. "Well are you the only one that is pregnant I can't believe the school even with the clubs help could build a nursery for you and me. Is any one else pregnant?" Manny asked, looking around. "Yeah, some girls are pregnant. I don't know their name but they are is Jay's crowd." Paige replied. Ring. "Time to go to class," Manny said as she gave the babies to the care taker and took the walkie talkie that was handed to her. 


	2. Manny's POV

He stares right at me. I know he sees me. Why won't he come over and look at his grand children. My father and mother hate me because I got pregnant and refused to have an abortion. It's not my fault. They were the ones that taught me abortion is wrong and then they kick me out cause I won't have one. Well Craig helps me more than ever. Sometimes he seems to be in a trance. I saw him looking at Ashley adoringly and I know he still wishes. But he takes responsibility more seriously. It's helpful that the school made a nursery for us teenage moms. Right now I'm the only one but Paige will have one soon. I guess I grew up more this year. I started out wanting not to be cute, but to be hot. Now I just want to get back on the squad and raise my babies right. Craig watches me from a distance. I know what I must do but I don't want to. "Hello dad. I want you to meet your Grandchildren. Their names are Manuela and Craig Jr. I know I'm making you uncomfortable so I'll leave. Say hi to mom for me." I turn and walk fast away from him pushing the double stroller hard to Craig. He gives me a hug and a peck on the top of my head. We start walking towards the car he is pushing the grocery cart and I'm still with the stroller. "So....... How was your day at school?" he asked. "It was fine. The twins only needed to feed three times. So I got a break. How was yours?" I answered. "Well we had a sub in English and he had to assign us partners for a big project and he paired me up with Ashley. She is going to come over tomorrow." He replied. Fun, so fun I thought my enemy is coming into my territory and I have to be nice.  
  
I don't like to think about it, but many people don't like me because I got pregnant with Craig. The first one is Ashley. She was going out with Craig when we had sex. Because of that many people think I'm a slut. Her best-friend Ellie also thinks that. Many parents wanted me to be kicked out of school, but Emma's parents and Joey got Mr. Raddich not to kick me out. Craig seems happy to be a parent but sometimes when I see him looking at Ashley I have my doubts. Well, here we are at home, sweet home. 


End file.
